DemonHeart: Zero
by King of Explodo Kills
Summary: This story follows a boy named Naruto Uzumaki as he, along with the help from others, creates a guild known as DemonHeart. This story will take place one year before the main Fairy Tail group returns from Tenrou Island (X790). And will chronicle the first year of the Demonheart guild. Demonheart is a Dark guild so yes... there will be blood.


_**Demonheart: Zero**_

This story follows a boy named Naruto Uzumaki as he, along with the help from others, creates a guild known as DemonHeart. This story will take place one year before the main Fairy Tail group returns from Tenrou Island (X790). And will chronicle the first year of the Demonheart guild. Friendships will be put to the test, betrayals are bound to happen and secrets/alliances shall be made. Demonheart is a Dark guild so yes… there will be blood.

Chapter 1

 **POV Naruto**

"Please! Please don't hurt my family!" The short stubby man cowered on his knees while he pleaded for his families well being. "You can do whatever you like to me but please don't hurt my family!" What a bore! Every time they threatened a family or tried to extort money out of people they always pleaded for their families. No one ever fought back. Quite boring if you ask me. Oh this is awkward… I haven't introduced myself to you. Well the names Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen year old boy genius. You can ask anyone and they will tell you that I am infact a genius. As long as they're a person who I have never personally met… so yeah! I'm a boy genius.

The man's wife screamed out in pain as she was slumped down with her son in the left corner of the room, she was bit by one of our hounds. "Mom!" Their son yelled as he tried to pry his mother's arm out of the hellhounds mouth. Ahh children… always so naive. The hellhound released his mother's arm but in turn went straight for the boy's throat, opening its jaws to reveal its fiery set of canines.

"Heel!" The woman with chestnut hair standing next to me yelled loudly at the mutt, though I can tell you from personal experience that's not the loudest she can yell, if you know what I mean. _Wink wink nudge nudge._ Anywho! Her name is Asuna Hart, seventeen Y/O, she is a close friend of mine that I occasionally like to play hide the zucchini with. She uses some pretty awesome magic, god what's is called again… oven maker… no… fire maker magic! Yeah! That's it! Asuna uses Fire Make magic and it's pretty awesome. She liked to call her fiery dogs hellhounds on account that they look like hellhounds. The hound froze instantly once it heard it's masters command, its fangs inches away from the boys throat.

I let out a long sigh as I took my gaze off of the hounds and back to the old man who was on his knees in front of moi. Though unlike my gaze, his was still glued to the hound who almost had his son for lunch. "Honestly Asuna… can't you control your beasts for just one second? This guy was just begging for the safety of his family for christs sake." I grab the man's chin and turn his attention back over to me. "Yoo hoo, over here pal." The look in his eyes said it all, he was now a desperate man. A desperate man who would do anything to protect the people he cared about. Bingo.

"Please…"

"What?" The man could barely utter a whisper, whatever he said it escaped my ears. Luckily Asuna had much better hearing than I did.

"The transaction is simple. You hand over all of your money and we in turn leave you alone." Her beast growled at the old mans wife and son who were holding eachother close now, pushed as close to the corner as they possibly could. The mother's arm was bleeding pretty bad, if they didn't go to a hospital soon then she may very well bleed out.

"Now now…" I couldn't hold my tongue. "We're not animals… you can keep enough money to go get your wife's arm all patched up." Eh i'm feeling a tad bit generous today. "And maybe enough for a days worth of food. We may act like demons but even demons have a heart."

The old man wept, slamming his head onto the wooden floor. "Thank you!" The man kept crying and shaking uncontrollably as everyone in the room watched. Boy talk about having no dignity. Asuna waved her hand towards her hellhound and it disappeared into thin air. You could see the mother and son relax a tiny bit, seeing as though their lives were no longer in danger i don't blame them. Hell I would do the same if I was in their shoes. Her hounds were vicious.

Asuna's face was plagued with an annoyed expression. "That money is coming out of your cut Naruto." Before I could respond to Asuna something caught my eye. I looked to my left and saw a lizard standing in the middle of the floor, just staring at me. As if it were taunting me to throw down.

Now i'm not one to back down from a challenge, regardless if its issued by a damn lizard or not. I shot up to my feet and stared down the reptile, ready for whatever the lizard was going to throw at me. Though I was mainly planning on just stepping on it. The only thing you could hear in the room was the old man's weeping and Asuna's aggravated sigh. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's challenging me Asuna."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Who does she think she is? Some sort of gecko whisperer?

As if she heard my thoughts, Asuna raised her fist over my head and brought it down fast and hard, bonking my head. "Ow! What the hell Asuna!?" I quickly reacted by holding the now throbbing part of my head, giving Asuna a death glare. She just laughed at me and before I could do anything to retaliate I heard footsteps running towards us. My neck instantly shot towards the direction of the footsteps and I could see their son running towards me with a work hammer in his hand.

"Leave my family alone!"

"Don't be mad, Tyler!" The old man was sitting upright now as he watched his son running towards Asuna and Myself. His mother just sat in the corner holding her bleeding arm as she watched her son run off to his doom.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the kid running towards me, his hammer raised at his side. Everyone watched as Tyler swung his hammer at me. I whispered to myself, "extension." A blood red magic circle appeared and glowed bright below my feet as a red/black chakra tail shot out from my lower back and wrapped itself around Tyler's hammer arm, stopping him in his tracks. The look in Tyler's eyes was interesting, he wasn't scared… no all I could see was anger in his eyes. Along with the reflexion of my own red eyes. Well it's not really even my eyes… more of Kurama's eyes.

Boy i haven't even told you about Kurama yet… man i'm such a terrible host. Kurama is the 9 tailed fox demon that I have sealed away inside of me. If you lifted up my shirt when I use my Jinchūriki magic, thats the type of magic that only nine people in the world posses because you have to have a tailed beast sealed away inside of you, you would see the seal used to contain the beast.

"Yeah don't be mad, tyler." I spoke teasingly to the kid. I couldn't notice before since he was hiding behind his mother the whole time but the kid looked to be around eleven or twelve Y/O and was wearing a black and yellow baseball cap… don't know why I fixated on the hat but you know… hats just make people look younger.

You could hear Asuna's laughter from behind me, something was pretty funny to her. I wonder what it was? Or she could just be laughing… she tends to do that. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Oooohhhh the kid has a mouth on him."

"Does he speak to the king with that kind of language?" Asuna looked to the boy's father for the answer. Even though she knew full well the boy had never even laid eyes on the king of Fiore. It looked like Tyler was about to speak again, probably something about how much of a bitch I am, when a shadow slide underneath the closed door and glided around the room a bit. Looking around the room, everyone had the same puzzled expression on their faces. Except Asuna and I. We just rolled our eyes at each other as we knew who it was.

The shadow stopped showboating and stopped in the middle of Tyler and I, still holding his arm with my chakra tail. The shadow manifested into into a tall, built man. He was way taller than I was, last time he told me how tall he was he said 6'5… like damn I wasn't aware they stacked shit that tall. He's pretty chill though, he had jet black short hair that he always kept a mess. Wait where are my manners? His name is- "Jensen, what're you doing here?" Damn Asuna, had to go steal my thunder.

"Gabriel sent me to see what was taking you two so long." Jensen glanced back at Tyler and shook his head at Naruto. Why did I refer to myself in the third person? Great question. But i'll probably get carried away and do that quite often. You've been warned. "Always having to bully the youth hmm?" Oh yeah, Jensen likes to think he's better than everyone. Damn I'm just awful.. I forgot to tell you about Jensen! Well… his last names Kazuno-

"Get out of here and leave my family alone!" Tyler viciously kicked Jensen in the back of his shin. He didn't flinch but you could tell through his cool exterior that he wanted to rip Tylers head off. Anyway, Jensen is twentythree years old, the oldest in our group besides Lilith but i'll get to her later.

Asuna just tsked at the boy. "You probably shouldn't of done that." Jensen is also a shadow demon slayer.

"Oh yeah? And why is that-" Before Tyler could finish what he was going to ask Jensen's arm melted into a shadow and it manifested inside of Tyler's moms shadow and grabbed her by her golden blonde hair, the moment Jensen's hand grabbed her she yelped out in pain. Tyler jerked towards his mother and tried to run to her aid but my grip on his arm tightened, not allowing him to run to her. "Mom!"

Meanwhile the old man is just sitting there, in complete shock at what's going on. The poor bastard. No one paid any attention to him anymore because he was basically a statue, just watching with his mouth gaping open. "Asuna take their money so we can leave this wretched place." Jensen commanded as he through the mother through the window, causing the sound of breaking glass and screams from both Tyler and his mother to fill the air.

Asuna turned towards the old man and kicked him in the face, hoping to get his attention. "Hey! Where is the money you old coot?" Gotta give the old man props, Asuna wore high heels and if you haven't ever been kicked in the face by high heels you're a lucky person. They hurt. really bad. But the old man just sat there, still staring with his jaw just hanging loose as if it were a hawaiian surfer. Asuna's throat produced a pretty ticked off sound. "Oi!" She snapped her fingers and her hellhounds appeared out of a magic circle that appeared on the floor. The hounds snarled at the man with no avail.

I growled myself as I tossed Tyler towards the wall out of frustration, Tyler hit the wall with a thud and his hammer made the same noise when it dropped to the floor. "Jensen we were making progress before you showed up!"

Jensen just rolled his eyes, obviously not giving a damn. "Naruto things are moving at a much quicker rate now. So just help Asuna get the-" Before Jensen could finish his sentence there was a bright light coming in from all the windows that caught everyone's attention. "What is it now?"

I stepped over to the window and peeked outside to see that the house had been surrounded by rune knights. "Uhh.. guys? We have company." The rune knights were a part of the countries military power. Though they received their orders from the magic council, so I guess that would make them the council's army. Asuna and Jensen raced over to the windows nearest to them and each swore under their breaths.

"How'd they know where we were?" Asuna looked to Jensen and I for the answer. Which i genuinely didn't have.

Jensen looked towards the broken window and growled. "The woman! She must of ran for help!" The door was blasted off its hinges, causing everyone to jump. "Dammit they're not going to give us a chance to escape!"

"There are hostages in here though! Don't you think they would wait until their safe before they start firing on us?"

Asuna looked out the window and saw all the Rune Knights pointing their staves at the house, prepared to blow the house to bits. "Guys, im under the impression they just simply don't give a damn."

 **End**


End file.
